Seven Deadly Sinners
by Sue Shay
Summary: DRABBLES! I do not own these characters - I barely want to know these evil creatures - and I'm making no money writing about them. The only use I have for them is that by writing them in these chapters, they stay out of my nightmares. Thanks to Cumberland River Relic and make-mine-a-kiaora for their beta reading and support! Rated T because on one instance of "F Bomb" usage.
1. Greed

More. He needed more: more followers at his beck and call, more senators on his payroll, more churches for the brainwashed, more money from the unwashed masses, more power. There was no end to what he wanted and what he could get. So long as Jane continued his emotional flailing, his silly chasing after a man who wasn't real in this plane of existence, the gathering of more would never be a challenge.

But one day, Jane would figure it out. With thousands of clues he'd been provided, Jane would finally do the math correctly. Then all would be lost.


	2. Pride

It was a blow, to be sure. The money-grubbing fake had been twisted into an actual usable talent implemented effectively by Senior Agent in Charge Teresa Lisbon. It was hard to accept that his elite law enforcement organization now included this dishonest little worm on its payroll! Despite not gaining a single step towards finding the truth of why his wife and child had died, his successes with other cases had proven useful.

But one day, Jane would figure it out. With thousands of clues he'd been provided, Jane would finally do the math correctly. Then all would be lost.


	3. Sloth

Talking with suspects was fine, but hearing what was going on first hand was much more trustworthy. It was good to be a Boss, to tell other people what to do and where to go, but subordinates could be unreliable, adding their own words and spin to events. It was best to save energy listening. Or set up cameras and watch for himself, like on that farm with Maya and Dumar and…

But one day, Jane would figure it out. With thousands of clues he'd been provided, Jane would finally do the math correctly. Then all would be lost.


	4. Wrath

Damn that little faker. He was so fucking smug, like every twerp he'd had to beat up starting in kindergarten. Or those damned smart ass kids who pretended to be doing Red John's good work. They thought they were smart enough to pull it off. They thought they were good enough to do what he had done so very efficiently.

Jane had a few more tricks but they were all to no avail.

But one day, Jane would figure it out. With thousands of clues he'd been provided, Jane would finally do the math correctly. Then all would be lost.


	5. Lust

They were all beautiful women, with slender waists, long hair of a variety of shades, delicate necks. Even the one that had to die early had been luscious in her little way. And they all had beautiful blood.

Keeping his lust for them under control was hard. Everything had to remain buttoned down. Subdued. Quelled. Or that mentalist would be onto him in a second. Jane was too observant, even though he failed.

But one day, Jane would figure it out. With thousands of clues he'd been provided, Jane would finally do the math correctly. Then all would be lost.


	6. Gluttony

He loved to eat what he hunted. And he loved to hunt what he ate. It built the appetite.

His appetite was varied, not very selective. If it had a face, he'd probably hunt it. Especially birds. Kill the sons of bitches. Put 'em in a pot. Cook 'em down.

There were lots of things he loved to use to satiate his appetite. It was easy pickings to get what he desired.

But one day, Jane would figure it out. With thousands of clues he'd been provided, Jane would finally do the math correctly. Then all would be lost.


	7. Envy

He'd studied forensics because he wanted to be close to the gruesome murders.

But with Fresno PD, mostly he got to see gang shootings. So he moved to Oakland for the good stuff, but still the deaths were ordinary. Then he heard about CBI. Dull. Rich people killing other rich people. Was there anybody doing anything interesting out there?

Then a red smiley face came into his life, and things were so good.

But one day, Jane would figure it out. With thousands of clues he'd been provided, Jane would finally do the math correctly. Then all would be lost.


End file.
